Crush Feel
by kaisooppa
Summary: Min Yoongi yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya bertemu dengan Park Jimin yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Min Yoongi. Yoonmin! Remake story from "Crush Feel" -Hunfabb
1. Chapter 1

Remake from " _Crush Feel_ " hunhan stories by **Hunfabb**

This fanfiction purely **not mine**. Cerita ini asli remake dari **Hunfabb**. I only tried to make this story with yoonmin pair. Alur dan plot tidak dirubah, serta tidak ada unsur plagiat disini.

.

.

.

.

Jimin berlari dengan terburu buru menuju pintu keluar mansion Min.

Yoongi sudah menunggunya di luar untuk berangkat bersama, dan Jimin punya perasaan jika laki laki itu tidak akan suka menunggu.

Ia terengah engah ketika sampai di depannya. Membungkuk berulang kali memohon maaf pada Yoongi atas keterlambatannya. "Maafkan aku.

Yoongi manatap penampilan Jimin kemudian bertanya. "Kenapa tidak pakai syal?"

"Oh." Jimin memegang lehernya dan baru menyadari jika Yoongi benar. Ini mungkin karena ia terlalu terburu buru tadi. "Aku melupakannya," jawab Jimin.

Yoongi melepaskan syalnya sendiri kemudian mengikatkannya di leher Jimin. "Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi," katanya, kemudian ia menarik Jimin masuk ke dalam mobil bahkan sebelum Jimin bisa mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

Orang orang itu yang dulu selalu membully nya dan menganggap Jimin sampah kini menatap ia dengan pandangan iri.

Jimin keluar mobil Yoongi dengan Yoongi yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Laki laki itu menggenggam tangannya, memimpin ia berjalan. Semua orang terutama gadis gadis mengikuti langkah mereka seraya berbisik satu sama lain dan berkerumun menciptakan dinding di sisi kanan dan kirinya ketika ia dan Yoongi memasuki gedung sekolah. Jimin yang tidak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian benar benar gugup dan tanpa sadar meremas tangan Yoongi sementara Yoongi hanya menyeringai untuk itu.

Tidak ada yang membully Jimin sekarang. Mereka semua tidak berani melakukannya karena itu sama saja dengan melawan Min Yoongi, dan melawan Min Yoongi itu sama saja artinya kau cari mati.

Namun Jimin tetap bisa merasakannya. Betapa mereka ingin menghajar Jimin dan kebencian mereka lebih besar dari sebelumnya karena mereka pikir dia sudah mencuri Min Yoongi dari mereka.

Yoongi mengantarkan Jimin ke pintu kelasnya, dan secara otomatis mengundang orang orang di dalam kelas untuk berkerumun di balik jendela berusaha melihat mereka berdua.

"Apa masih ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau ada katakan padaku." Itu terdengar seperti Yoongi memberi perintah untuknya. "Atau apa aku harus bertanya langsung pada mereka?"

"E eh tidak usah." Jimin menahan tangan Yoongi yang hendak berjalan masuk ke kelasnya. "Mereka semua baik sekarang."

Yoongi mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kelas dimana orang orang itu berkerumun. Mereka semua segera panik dan dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik dinding.

"Bagus." Ia kembali menatap Jimin.

Sebelum pergi, Yoongi merunduk dan memberikan kecupan cepat di bibir Jimin. Mengabaikan pekikan tertahan dan kasak kusuk yang terdengar di belakang pintu.

"Istirahat ke ruanganku," kata Yoongi seraya berjalan mundur kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Jimin.

Jimin mengembuskan napas dramatis melihat punggung Yoongi menjauh sebelum melangkah masuk siap dengan apapun yang menantinya di dalam.

Dalam seminggu ini segalanya berubah dan Jimin tidak bisa memastikan apakah ini menjadi lebih baik atau lebih buruk. Semua orang tidak lagi membuly nya, mereka semua selalu tersenyum dan menyapanya sekarang (hal yang tidak pernah mungkin mereka lakukan dulu). Namun begitu, Jimin tidak bisa menemukan ketulusan dalam sikap ramah mereka itu.

Duduk di bangkunya, Jimin melepas syal Yoongi dan menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum menyenderkan kepalanya pada meja. Aroma cologne Yoongi yang tertinggal pada syal yang ia pakai tercium langsung oleh hidung kecilnya, seketika mengingatkan ia akan momen erotisnya bersama si pemuda tinggi beberapa hari lalu di malam pertama ia pindah ke mansion Min.

Jimin merengut dan memasukkan syal itu kedalam tasnya dengan jengkel, kemudian menenggelamkan wajah memerahnya pada meja.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

.

.

.

annyeong! im back with remake story ^^

give a review, _please ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Remake from "Crush Feel" hunhan stories by Hunfabb

This fanfiction purely not mine. Cerita ini asli remake dari Hunfabb. I only tried to make this story with yoonmin pair. Alur dan plot tidak dirubah, serta tidak ada unsur plagiat disini.

Chapter 2

.

.

"SEMUA ORANG BRENGSEK! KEPARAT! SIALAAAAAAN—"

Jimin berteriak sekencang dan sekeras yang dia bisa kemudian di akhiri dengan batuk-batuk karena tenggorokannya sakit dan napasnya habis.

Pakaiannya, rambutnya, wajahnya, semuanya terbalut tepung dan telur hasil kekejaman orang-orang itu. Ia sudah tampak seperti adonan panekuk yang siap di dadar.

"MIN YOONGIII BAJINGAAAAAAANN!" Jimin kembali berteriak, kali ini pada seorang tertentu yang menjadi penyebab utama penderitaannya, yang membuat semua orang melakukan hal buruk ini padanya.

Jimin kemudian menangis, meraung dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat menahan segala emosi yang bergumul di dadanya. Ia tampak siap meledak kapanpun. Jimin marah, tapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis diam-diam dan mengumpat pada orang yang sudah melakukan ini padanya di satu sudut sekolah dimana tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan mendengarnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja hah? Tidak akan pernah kau Min Yoongi BAJINGAN!"

Dan setelah umpatan terakhir itu tenggorokannya benar-benar sakit sekali. Mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air mata, Jimin merosot ke bawah.

Air mata bercampur ingus dan tepung mengotori wajahnya, rambutnya berantakan dan amis karena telur mentah yang mereka lemparkan.

"Tidak berguna!" kesalnya.

Kemudian diantara pandangannya yang mulai mengabur karena air mata, ia melihat sepasang kaki terbalut sepatu mahal berdiri di depannya.

Mendongak, Jimin menemukan laki-laki yang ia katai bajingan barusan itu menjulang di hadapannya, menyeringai dan menatap Jimin remeh.

Min Yoongi, dengan segala hal menyebalkan di dirinya membuat Jimin demi Tuhan ingin sekali melemparkan kotoran sapi ke wajahnya yang sok tampan ini.

Yoongi mengembuskan napas pura-pura prihatin seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Jadi kau masih belum mau menyerah juga melawanku anak kecil?" Ia berdecak. "Benar-benar keras kepala."

Yoongi melipat kaki panjangnya, bertumpu pada lutut dan berjongkok tepat di hadapan Jimin yang menatapnya penuh kebencian. Ia kemudian mencengkram wajah si mungil yang penuh tepung. "Lihat dirimu! Kau pikir kau itu kuat? Dengan tubuh kecil begini berani-beraninya menantangku,"

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu ini dari wajahku dan ingat! Kau bahkan sama kecilnya dengan tubuhku!" Jimin melepaskan cengkraman Yoongi sementara si pemuda mendengus.

"Yang kotor itu wajahmu bukan tanganku," katanya kemudian tertawa.

Jimin memalingkan wajahnya, tidak sudi melihat tampang tertawa Yoongi.

"Apa begini caramu saat kau sakit hati ketika di tolak seseorang?" kata Jimin tanpa melihat Yoongi.

Yoongi menghentikan tawanya kemudian. "Apa yang kau bicarakan! Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menolakku,"

"Selain aku," Jimin menyelesaikan. Menoleh, Jimin menemukan Yoongi yang menatap ia dengan kemarahan di matanya. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau semenyedihkan ini."

Yoongi mendengus.

"Kenapa begitu sulit bagimu untuk menerimanya, jika tidak semua orang menyukaimu dan menginginkan kau jadi pacarnya," kata Jimin. "Kau terlalu naif Min Yoongi"

Kemudian Jimin berdiri berusaha untuk tetap kuat berdiri di langkahnya. Mengusap wajah bermaksud membersihkannya, Jimin malah membuat wajahnya semakin berantakan.

Ia akan pergi ketika Yoongi menahan tangannya. "Kau brengsek! Berani sekali sampah sepertimu bicara seperti itu padaku, aku bisa mendapatkan 100 orang sepertimu jika aku mau asal kau tahu saja sialan!"

"Kalau begitu lakukan dan jangan pernah mengganggu hidupku lagi!" Jimin berusaha melepaskan pegangan Yoongi, namun laki-laki ini tidak membiarkannya pergi dan ia terlalu kuat untuk Jimin lawan. "Min Yoongi lepaskan!"

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu setelah kau menghinaku?"

Yoongi menghempaskan Jimin ke tembok dengan keras hingga si mungil mengaduh sakit.

"Apa maumu?" Meski ia agak gentar, Jimin berusaha menormalkan suaranya. Min Yoongi di depannya tampak siap mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Dan Jimin menelan ludah takut akan apa yang mungkin dilakukan Min Yoongi padanya.

Min Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Menurutmu apa yang akan aku lakukan?"

"Bunuh saja aku sekalian!" jerit Jimin, berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang berdoa, memohon agar Yoongi tidak membunuhnya.

Min Yoongi semakin menekan tubuh kecilnya pada tembok dan Jimin meringis akan cengkraman Yoongi yang menyakitkan.

Kemudian setelahnya, alarm tanda bahaya meraung di kepalanya ketika Min Yoongi lagi-lagi berusaha untuk menciumnya, tidak peduli akan keadaan Jimin yang kotor dan bisa mengotori setelan mahal yang di pakainya hari ini.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah Jimin berusaha keras untuk menghindari ciuman Yoongi, meski seperti yang sudah sudah pula pada akhirnya ia kalah di bawah kendali Min Yoongi.

Yoongi menekan bibir Jimin, melumatnya dengan kasar sementara tangannya menahan sepasang tangan ranting Jimin yang terus memberontak di sisi kepalanya. Pemberontakannya tidak berarti sama sekali bagi si lelaki dominan karena dia terlalu kuat.

Kaki Yoongi bergerak membuka kedua kaki Jimin dengan lututnya, dan menggesek selangkangan si mungil dengan kakinya, menghasilkan jeritan tertahan Jimin diantara ciuman mereka.

Yoongi melepaskannya kemudian, menyeringai bangga melihat hasil kerjanya yang mengagumkan. Jimin berkali lipat lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya dengan lelehan liur di bibirnya yang membengkak, napas yang putus-putus dan wajah yang memerah di balik tepung yang menutup wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar menjijikan Min Yoongi!"

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya,"

"Dalam mimpimu!"

Tangan Yoongi terulur pada rambut Jimin yang kotor karena telur mentah dan tepung, mengusapnya seolah ia tengah membersihkannya meski itu sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku mau kau tahu? Apapun itu tidak terkecuali sampah seperti dirimu,"

Jimin mendengus. "Gelandanganpun tidak akan sudi makan sampah, kenapa yang mulia Min Yoongi begitu menginginkan sampah sepertiku?"

Mendengar itu kemarahan Yoongi semakin menjadi, ia semakin menekan Jimin ke sudut, tidak membiarkannya bergerak seincipun. Satu tangannya kemudian tergelincir ke bawah, meremas pusat Jimin di luar celananya.

Jimin menggigit bibir, berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara yang hanya akan membuat Min Yoongi semakin menggodanya.

"Brengsek—ahh." Dan pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa menahan lagi. Tidak ketika Yoongi membuka risleting celananya, dan tangan kasar serta dingin Yoongi menyelinap ke balik celana dalamnya, bersentuhan langsung dengan milik Jimin yang kecil namun sudah tegang.

Yoongi mengocoknya lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi menghasilkan rengekan putus asa Jimin yang tidak lagi tidak mampu ia tahan.

Pikiran Jimin kacau tidak bisa menahan wajahnya untuk tidak terlihat menikmati sentuhan Yoongi dan Yoongi menyeringai untuk itu. "Dasar memalukan! Kau menolakku tapi kau mendesah-desah dan memasang wajah keenakan seperti ini karena sentuhanku."

"Hentikan kau laki-laki tidak bermoral!" Jimin mendesis. "Henti—a-ahh Min Yoongi!" Namun ketika Yoongi menghentikan kocokannya, Jimin mencengkram tangan Yoongi kuat-kuat dan bernapas semakin berantakan seolah memohon Yoongi untuk tidak berhenti.

Namun tentu saja, Jimin bukan siapa-siapa yang bisa sesuka hati menyuruh Yang Mulia Min Yoongi melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Yoongi menjauhkan wajahnya tanpa melepaskan pegangannya di tubuh Jimin. Dia menyeringai jahat melihat tampang kesakitan si mungil yang tersiksa karena pelepasannya yang tertunda. Tepung di tubuh Jimin kini menempel juga di pakaian mahalnya, namun sepertinya itu bukan masalah besar bagi Min Yoongi.

Jimin menggeram, menatap Yoongi penuh kebencian. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah sudi jadi milikmu!"

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh, kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan menang dan akan menyerah pada akhirnya," kata Yoongi dengan nada menantang kemudian berbisik tepat di telinga Jimin. "Dan sepertinya aku harus mengingatkanmu sekali lagi Jimin. Kau hanya punya dua pilihan—jadi pacarku atau menghabiskan masa remajamu diperlakukan layaknya sampah seperti ini sampai kau lulus."

Dan dengan itu Yoongi sepenuhnya melepaskan Jimin, kemudian meninggalkan dirinya yang segera jatuh kembali ke lantai yang dingin.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hah? Kenapa harganya segitu? Biasanya tidak semahal itu!"

"Harganya dinaikan karena noda di pakaianmu ini pasti sangat sulit di bersihkan,"

"Tapi tetap saja, aku ini 'kan pelajar, harusnya ada potongan harga khusus untuk pelajar sepertiku."

Ahjussi di belakang meja mengembuskan napas, membenarkan letak kacamatanya kemudian berkata dengan jengkel. "Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau, juga tidak apa-apa, kau bisa pergi ke loundry Chimchim yang sudah bangkrut itu di ujung jalan sana, mereka bangkrut mungkin karena semua pelanggannya seperti dirimu."

Jimin berkedip dua kali sebelum kemudian dengan terpakasa. "Haish yasudah iya, dasar orang tua pemarah!" Suaranya memelan di akhir kalimat.

Jimin terpaksa membawa seragam kotornya ke binatu karena itu akan sulit di bersihkan jika ia mencucinya sendiri. Dan lagi dia tidak ingin membawanya ke rumah dan mendapat pertanyaan macam-macam dari mamanya tentang kenapa seragamnya bisa seperti itu. Itu hanya akan semakin memperburuk keadaan dan entah mungkin apa yang akan dilakukan mama jika tahu anak kesayangannya ini di bully di sekolah.

"Hyung!"

Ketika Jimin keluar dari binatu, ia melihat Jungkook adiknya, berlari ke arahnya masih menggunakan seragam dengan tas sekolah yang menggantung di punggung.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" Ia bertanya, menatap Jimin aneh karena ia berdiri di depan loundry saingan loundry mereka dulu sebelum bangkrut.

"Oh, tidak ada, ayo pulang," kata Jimin.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju rumah, Jimin merangkul bahu Jungkook dan menyadari kini adik kecilnya itu sudah nyaris setinggi dirinya.

"Jungkook berapa tinggimu? Kenapa aku merasa sebentar lagi kau akan lebih tinggi dariku?" Jimin memasang wajah miris. "Ckck, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pertumbuhanmu!"

"Apanya yang salah? Pertumbuhanku normal, hyung yang tidak normal, sudah kelas dua SMA tubuhmu masih seperti anak SMP, temanku bahkan ada yang lebih tinggi dari hyung—ahh." Kalimat Jungkook di akhiri dengan ringisan sakit karena Jimin memukul belakang kepalanya. "Hyung sakit!"

"Itu yang kau dapatkan karena menghina hyungmu sendiri!"

Si gigi kelinci cemberut tidak senang, dan mendumal sambil mengusap kepalanya yang di pukul sayang oleh sang kakak.

Ketika mereka nyaris sampai di persimpangan tempat mereka harus berpisah Jungkook bertanya.

"Hyung hari ini kerja?"

"Ung." Jimin mengangguk, kemudian berhenti. "Nah, kita berpisah disini," katanya, mengacak rambut Jungkook dengan sayang. "Sampai jumpa di rumah dan jangan lupa bantu pekerjaan Mama."

"Hyung aku juga ingin bekerja seperti hyung," rengek Jungkook. Dia juga ingin membantu keadaan ekonomi keluarga mereka yang semakin hari semakin buruk saja. "Biarkan aku ikut!"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Cepat pulang sana!"

"Tap—argh, yak! Hyung!" Jungkook menyalak, mengusap bokongnya yang baru saja di tendang Jimin. "Tidak usah menendang bokongku juga hyung! Ish!"

.

.

.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Jimin menghela napas dramatis sore itu. Duduk di salah satu kursi pelanggan dengan tangan yang menopang dagu dan pandangan tertuju ke luar pintu kaca. Melamun adalah hal yang sering kali dia lakukan ketika restoran tempatnya bekerja tidak ada pelanggan.

"Masalah itu jangan terlalu di pikirkan, itu hanya akan menbuat stres dan membuatmu mendapat keriput lebih cepat," kata Taehyung yang mengambil tempat di depan Jimin.

"Kalau tidak dipikirkan bagaimana cara menemukan solusi menyelesaikannya." Jimin menyahut dengan tampang yang benar-benar putus asa.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah lagi dengan keluargamu?"

Jimin mengembuskan napas lagi kemudian mengangguk. "Papaku belum dapat pekerjaan juga setelah usahanya bangkrut dan aku tidak tega kalau bilang ingin pindah sekolah di saat krisis seperti ini?"

"Kau? Ingin pindah sekolah?"

Jimin mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Kenapa? Di Shinhwa kau tidak harus mengikuti suneung, dan lagi bukannya kau tidak perlu bayar untuk sekolah disana?"

"Tempat itu tidak cocok untuk orang sepertiku."

Semua orang tidak membiarkan ia bernapas tenang barang sebentarpun.

"F4, masih mengganggumu ya?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Sebenarnya tidak semua dari meraka menggangguku, hanya Min Yoongi."

Kali ini Taehyung yang mengembuskan napas, mengerti akan satu hal. "Itu salahmu sendiri, karena kau menolaknya,"

"Hah? Salahku? Kenapa itu jadi salahku?" Jimin menyalak tidak terima.

Tidak peduli akan protes Jimin, Taehyung melanjutkan. "Semua orang menyukai Min Yoongi—"

"Ya semua orang, kecuali aku,"

"—Min Yoongi itu sempurna dia tampan dan juga sangat kaya,"

"Tae berhenti memuji laki-laki tidak bermoral seperti itu! Sebenarnya kau ini teman siapa? Aku atau dia?" Jimin menatap sahabatnya jengkel.

Diam-diam menyesal sudah menceritakan perihal tersebut pada Taehyung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka sudah terlalu dekat dan nyaris tidak ada hal yang mereka sembunyikan satu sama lain. Taehyung adalah tempat terbaik untuk Jimin mencurahkan seluruh keluh kesahnya, dan seringkali ia merasa lebih baik setelah bercerita pada Taehyung meski Taehyung kebanyakan tidak bisa membantu.

"Yah, aku hanya bicara fakta." Taehyung mengedikkan bahu.

"Hal-hal seperti itu tidak bisa dijadikan patokan untuku menyukai seseorang,"

"Nah." Taehyung menopang dagunya dengan tangan, menatap Jimin sungguh-sungguh. "Lalu memangnya patokan orang yang akan kau sukai itu seperti apa?"

Jimin berdecak, membuat gestur seperti tengah berpikir. "Yang jelas bukan seperti Min Yoon—ahh." Ia meringis kemudian, merasakan seseorang memukul belakang kepalanya bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Menoleh jengkel melihat seseorang berkacak pinggang di belakangnya. "Bos! Apa masalahmu!" Jimin menyalak.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri sudah untung si Tuan Muda Min itu tertarik pada orang sepertimu!" katanya dengan suara yang lebih keras dari Jimin.

"Menguping pembicaraan orang itu tidak baik tahu!"

"Mengobrol saat bekerja juga tidak baik!" balasnya. "Sekarang kembali bekerja!"

Jimin akan protes, namun Taehyung menahannya. "Sudahlah jangan melawan Bos baru, nanti kita di pecat." Kemudian ia terkikik dan kembali bekerja, mengakhiri sesi curhat rutin mereka sore itu.

Suara lonceng kecil di atas pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Seorang pemuda dengan kacamata hitam masuk dan Taehyung dengan sigap menyambutnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jungkook sayang ayo makan jangan main game terus,"

"Iya sebentar lagi Ma." Jungkook menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Jari-jari panjangnya dengan lincah bergerak di atas keyboard, dengan mata pandanya melihat fokus pada layar.

Berbeda dengan adiknya, si sulung Jimin tanpa di suruhpun sudah duduk bersila dengan semangat di depan meja makan dan siap memakan makanan lezat buatan sang mama yang sudah berjejer memggoda di depannya.

"Ma kalau Jungkook tidak mau makan, biar jatahnya untuk Jimin saja,"

"Hyung!" Di tempatnya, Jungkook segera menyalak. "Kenapa hyung rakus sekali sih," katanya dengan jengkel kemudian segera meninggalkan laptopnya dan mengambil jatah makannya sebelum di ambil hyungnya yang super rakus ini.

Keluarga kecil itu memulai makan malam mereka dengan Jimin yang memakan makannya seolah tidak ada hari esok.

"Sayang, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan anak sulung kita," kata mama seraya menatap miris Jimin dan cara makannya yang berantakan.

Sadar yang dimaksud adalah dirinya, Jimin mendongak. "Kenapa? Ada apa denganku?"

"Makanmu banyak, tapi badanmu tidak bertambah besar, apa itu tidak aneh?" kata mama.

Papa berkomentar kemudian. "Tapi menurutku itu bagus. Itu membuat chimchim menjadi tetap mungil dan imut, dia juga sangat cantik dan manis."

Jimin tersenyum, mengusap tengkuknya malu karena pujian sang papa. Namun kemudian semuanya hancur ketika mama bicara lagi.

"Imut apanya? Cantik apanya? Papa ini bagaimana Jimin itu 'kan laki-laki, kalau seperti itu bagaimana dia bisa mendapat pacar. Anak perempuan itu lebih suka laki-laki yang maco dan maskulin, dan kalaupun Jimin bisa mendapat pacar bagaimana dia bisa melindungi pacarnya dengan tubuh kerempeng seperti itu?" Wanita itu kemudian beralih pada Jimin yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan melanjutkan omelannya. "Dan kau juga kenapa cengeng sekali? Memangnya kau hanya akan menangis saat pacarmu diganggu preman?"

Jimin hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang siap menangis.

"Bagaimanapun, chimchim itu tetap anak kita, Mama tidak pantas bicara seperti itu padanya,"

"Ma, Mama lupa ya kalau Jimin hyung itu gay,"

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih makanannya," kata Jimin kemudian dengan suara bergetar, menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh. Ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, membungkuk sekali kemudian kembali ke kamar meninggalkan mamanya yang tampak menyesal dan baru ingat jika anaknya yang satu itu memang berbeda.

"Mama sih."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Saat itu Jimin hanya sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menubruknya hingga ia terdorong ke depan kemudian diikuti dengan suara pot pecah di belakangnya.

Jimin melebarkan mata terkejut melihat pot hancur di atas tanah, jika saja itu jatuh tepat di kepalanya barusan mungkin Jimin tidak akan terselamatkan. Membayangkan itu membuatnya gemetar takut. Matanya tiba-tiba memanas, menyadari jika mereka tidak hanya mengganggunya tapi berniat membunuhnya juga.

Jimin kemudian mendongak melihat orang yang menolongnya barusan, seseorang yang kini masih memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetar. Dan Jimin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Dia menatap Jimin dengan kekhawatiran di matanya.

"Mi-Min Yoongi?" Suaranya bergetar dan Jimin tidak bisa menghenghentikan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin mengulang pertanyaannya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Jimin melepaskan dirinya dari Yoongi. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Min Yoongi?" Jimin tidak menyangka jika apa yang dikatakannya kemarin tentang Yoongi yang lebih baik membunuhnya saja ditanggapi dengan serius oleh laki-laki ini.

"Jimin, apa?" Yoongi mengernyit tidak mengerti, namun kemudian melihat wajah ketakutan Jimin yang menatapnya ia menyadari satu hal. "Bukan aku yang melakukannya,"

"Tapi kau yang menyuruh mereka melakukannya,"

"Aku tidak melakukan itu."

Yoongi terus menyangkal namun tentu saja Jimin tidak mempercayainya sama sekali. Tidak ketika ia tahu apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini berdasarkan perintah Min Yoongi.

"Sebegitu bencinyakah kau padaku Min Yoongi sampai kau berniat ingin membunuhku?"

"Jimin aku bilang bukan aku yang melakukannya, kenapa kau sangat keras kepala! Kalau aku berniat membunuhmu untuk apa aku sekarang menolongmu?" Itu tidak membut Jimin lebih baik, sebaliknya tangisannya semakin parah. "Hei berhenti menangis!" Yoongi membentaknya kemudian.

Ia menggeram, bersumpah akan menemukan orang yang melakukan ini pada Jimin dan membuat dia atau mereka menyesal sudah melakukan ini pada orang yang dicintainya.

 _Aku menyuruh kalian mengganggunya bukan membunuhnya. Dasar tidak berguna!_

.

.

.

To Be Continue or not ?

Hello, thankyou for reading my remake fanfiction and thankyou for reviewers yang sudah review di ff remake aku.

Btw, aku a little bit shock liat review kayaknya banyak yang tidak terlalu minat dengan remake ff ini. To be honest, memang remake ff memang tidak sefeel aslinya, tapi aku cuma mau buat ff yang menurut ku bagus ini ke new pairing yang aku suka juga :)

But i really really want to say thankyou yang udah sempet review ff hasil remake ini, dan juga yang sudah favorit dan follow ff ini ^^

Once again, should i continue this remake or not? silahkan kasih saran ya ^^ apa aja yang kurang dari remake ini, memang aku berniat untuk hanya merubah nama pairing aja, karena aku sangat menghargai hasil author aslinya yang membuat fanfiction sebagus ini dan gak berniat untuk mengubah hasil karyanya sesukaku ^^

Dan satu lagi, pairing ini untuk yoongi seme dan jimin uke, sorry banget yang minta jiminnya seme belum bisa ku penuhin:( mungkin itu bakal aku penuhin di update ff aku sebelumnya atau ff baru. maaf untuk ff sebelumnya lama lanjut karena, yah aku sekarang diposisi genting :( aku kelas 12 dan im so busy with my school padahal aku sangat ingin lanjutin ff itu:'( fokusku berfikir ide ff dan pelajaran terbagi dua :'(. maafya :(

thankyou ^^


End file.
